


New Year's Kiss

by feygrim



Category: BP Rania, RANIA (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: Seulji really wants to kiss Alex





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this waaaay before the name changes and Alex left so that's why Zi.U is Seulji in the fic, I dont think changing it is really necessary. I miss these cuties :( We could have had it aaaaallllllllll but DR Music suuuuuuuuuuccckkksss
> 
> Inspiration from this adorable video: https://www.instagram.com/p/BOsGgq5gwY3/

It was a tradition, Alex told her. At midnight on New Year’s Eve, you had to kiss the person next to you. And now Seulji couldn’t stop thinking about it. Couldn’t stop thinking about Alex’s lips. Couldn’t stop thinking about being the one to kiss Alex at midnight. 

 

Her crush on Alex was less like a gentle float to the ground and more like a free fall without a parachute. The first thing she noticed about Alex was her beauty. The second, her smile. Both were absolutely breathtaking and Seulji’s heart beat like a thousand drums whenever that smile was directed at her. 

 

But ever since Alex told her about the New Year’s kiss, Seulji’s focus was constantly on Alex’s lips. Whenever they stretched wide with a big smile or confident smirk, whenever they were wrapped around a straw, or puckered into a pout or kiss-y face. Seulji’s eyes gravitated instantly to that pretty, plump flesh. 

 

Countdown was imminent. Seulji was torn between running away and hiding in a bathroom stall or staying with Alex who was holding her hand and a drink in her other hand, an excited smile on her face. Well, her feet didn’t move so she guessed she was staying. 

 

“Come on! It’s almost time I want to the see the fireworks,” Alex yelled in her ear, trying to be heard about the loud party music. She tugged Seulji along with her through the throng of party people, and the vocalist was helpless to stop her. Somehow, Alex managed to find a quiet corner in the balcony. They were practically alone except for the couples and small groups in corners of their own, and waiters milling about with appetizers. 

 

10…..9…..8 

 

Oh god, the countdown started. Alex squealed and shot her an ecstatic look; Seulji had to smile back. Alex’s eyes turned to the sky and she started counting along; Seulji’s eyes were focused on Alex’s lips. 

 

_ 7.…...6…….5 _

 

Jesus, why were her palms so sweaty?! 

 

_ 4…….3…….2…. _

 

Okay, it was now or never!

 

_ 1....0….Happy New Years!!!!!! _

 

Alex whooped along with everyone else at the party, holding her drink up in cheers of the fireworks shooting into the sky and bursting in an array of vibrant colors. The sound of the fireworks popping in her ears seemed to startle Seulji out of her hesitancy, and she leaned forward quickly to peck Alex on...her cheek?! Seulji blushed, embarrassed, as she leaned back and avoided Alex’s stare. 

 

“Um, uh, it’s...it’s tradition right? To--to kiss….” Seulji squirmed, grabbing the nearest waiter and taking a glass of champagne from their tray, downing it one go. The waiter huffed as he left. 

 

Unexpectedly, Alex smiled and then laughed. Oh god, she was laughing at her, wasn’t she?! Fuck, this was so embarrassing. “Yeah, it’s tradition. But if you’re gonna follow tradition, you have to do it properly.” She downed her drink as well, pulling Seulji in and kissing her straight on the lips. As realization took over that Alex hadn’t pushed her over the balcony in disgust, Seulji masterfully returned the kiss, feeling like someone set off a firework inside her. Alex giggled as they broke apart, resting her forehead against Seulji’s. “Happy New Years, my wife.” 

 

“Happy New Years, my husband.” 


End file.
